dear diary
by Manders92
Summary: this is all about how Petunia and her jouney up to her mom's attic. she find's her diary and lily's
1. chapter1

Declaimer all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and not me  
  
"Dear Dairy" by noisy lil brat  
  
Petunia Dursley sat on the floor of her mother's attic. "it'll take me forever to clean out this attic my mother keeps everything. It's a shame my mother's moving to Florida and wouldn't get to see dudley any more" Secretly she thought it was also a shame she never knew harry existed but her husband didn't want anyone on her side of the family to know about him and what happened to lily. They were as clueless as harry had been before he went to Hogwarts . At the bottom of a box lay a dusty old book. She opened it up and it read.  
  
Dear dairy, Today lily and I were playing witch when an enormous owl swooped in dropping a letter on her lap. We thought it was a joke mom was playing on us to go along with our game. Lily was shocked to see she would go to a school that taught witchcraft. I was a little disappointed I would not attend because lily and I were very close and had never been apart except during classes. Lily is the best big sister she made a pact with me that no matter what happened we would look out for each other. This made me feel better and she would right everyday  
  
Dear dairy, I miss lily to depressed to write  
  
Dear Diary, Lily's came back for Christmas break! I know she'll love the gift I bought her it's a book mom took me to Diagan ally to get a book I picked out a really big one called Hogwarts a history. We are going to pick her up at the train station.  
  
Later Lily's changed. I asked her to read some of her school books to me. She said no. I asked her to play witch with me no. All day it's been no no no, at least she gave me a chocolate frog I spent the afternoon looking for it after it jumped out of the package.  
  
Dear Diary, I've waited all day it's my turn to get a letter. No owl ...yet.  
  
Dear Diary, I'm going to be deprived of the magical world my sister has come to know and love. Maybe the owl got lost or stuck in traffic anything. As long as I get that letter  
  
Her Dairy stopped there Petunia thought back to the bitter day she had not gotten her letter that same feeling returned when lily died Along with the feeling the second time came happiness that she would be able to raise lily's only son her husband would never agree, but she had made a pact with lily and the same pact would apply to harry Dumbledore left harry on the door step only after petunia offered to take him in. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm really stuck so this will be short and I'd love to get some ideas because I have writer's block.

Dear Diary

Chapter two

Petunia continued to search through the attic she spotted a chest with the label Lily. She stared at it for a long time debating if she should touch the few sacred reminders of her dead sister. She finally decided to look and see if there was anything she could give to Harry to remind him of his mother. She venture over to the corner and slowly lifted the lid of the chest. Inside there was two witches hats from their childhood, lots of little trinkets, a stuffed animal with the initial LE+JP stitched on the stomach, a Hogwart's robe, a diary and a rose. She carefully lifted the robe out it smelt of Lily's perfume. She sat on the floor and cried softly to herself. She took the stuffed animal and diary out and closed the chest. She rushed down the stairs and out the door. She sat in the silence of her car. She would give five year old Harry the Teddy Bear and she planned to read the diary. She opened it up and read the first page.

Dear Diary august 20th

I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts today. I'm really scared because I'll have to live away from home and I won't see Petunia whom I've never been apart from for more than a few hours. She needs me and I need her it's not fair that she can't come. It's just not fair.

Lily

"She did care" Petunia whispered in to the silence.

She flipped ahead and read

Dear Diary October 3, 4th year

James Potter is the cutest boy in all of Gryffidor and he likes me! He is cocky though and a show off but very talented and so cute.

Lily potter

(How does it sound?)

Petunia flipped to the last page where messily scrawled was the last entry

Voldemort is down stairs he killed James and I'm sure I'm next I need to protect Harry. Who ever finds this give it to Petunia Dursley.

Petunia take care of Harry like he's your own tell him mommy loves him, Protect him from voldemort and I love you petunia I always have and always will.

Lily

Tears dripped down onto the paper blurring the words. She shut the book and drove home. She entered the door and ran to young Harry playing in the living room. She handed him the Teddy Bear and scooped him in to her arms she cuddled with him and brought him upstairs to her room she sat on the floor and played with the her five year old nephew for what seemed to be hours. Vernon's booming voice was heard from down stairs so Petunia took Harry downstairs to for dinner.

"What is that?" Vernon asked Harry looking down at the bear.

"This is my mommy's teddy and now it's mine" he proudly stated.

"Petunia I told you I want nothing to do with that crazy sister of yours." With that her grabbed the bear and ripped all the arms and legs of he stomped on it and threw it out in to the yard. Harry and Petunia both wept softly as the bear was taken by a neighbor's dog to never be seen again.

A/N a bit weird but that's all I could thing of

Dildog9 is "interesting" good or bad? Thanks for the review

halfblood princess and summer thanks you u must have liked it to review it twice

Snape's gurl thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it

Winky-wink thanks

Monique4 I dated these one I hope It makes a difference

Book worm thanks

A+student this is longer

Noscreenname thanks

Elles thanks

Thank you all so much for your support!

Please review!


End file.
